Moon Daughter and the Runaway Werewolf
by Lizzy3
Summary: The rating's for later. After the war, Remus can't face the world again so he runs away. 18 or so years later, he's got a daughter and for the most part, he's happy. Remus and Sohalia meet the past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own only the plot, Sohalia, Tala, "Karna" and Mr. Cape. The rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Remus sighed as he swished his cold cereal around in his bowl. "This is not going to be a good day," he muttered dejectedly. He looked up at the stairs half heartedly. "Where is that girl?" he walked to the foot of the stairs and looked up into the hallway. Her door was still mysteriously closed. "Sohalia, are you up yet?" he called. He listened; there was no sound. "Sohalia, don't make me come and get you up!" he yelled. When no reply came he jogged up the stairs and thrust open the door. As he had suspected, she was still in her bed. "Sohalia, come on," he begged, walking over to her. "I really don't want to have to do this," a small smile played on his lips as he brought out the........oh no......tickle fingers. The minute his fingers touched her abdomen she popped out of her bed like a rocket.  
  
"DAD!" she exclaimed. "That wasn't nice!" He smiled. Though she was now 15, not 5, tickle fingers still worked perfectly.  
  
"Sohalia Rosaline Lupin, you know what time you're supposed to be up. We have to leave in 15 minutes," he chastised, putting on his serious face.  
  
"It's fine, that's totally enough time to get ready. It'll be especially enough if my father leaves so I can get dressed," she added, giving him a pointed look.  
  
"Oh, right," he blushed and left immediately. Maybe today wouldn't be entirely miserable. That's what he thought every morning. It was always terrible until he saw his little girl's smiling face.  
  
For the past 15 years, his daughter had been the only thing to see him through. She had been his sun, his moon, his stars, everything. You see, after the 2nd war was over Remus couldn't see facing a world of pain and rejection again. He could stand it when there was a job to do, but with that world, he couldn't even land himself a one. So, after Voldemort was killed and he knew Harry would be alright, he left. He took a portkey to the US, and sent a letter to Severus asking him to send Wolfsbane once a month.  
  
A small while after he was there, he met a woman. Her name was Tala McCaphey. She worked in his office and he discovered that she too was a werewolf. Like him, she had fled the wizarding world, seeking solace in the ignorance of her surroundings. The couple thought that a common situation was the only thing they needed.  
  
They got married soon after they met. Very early in their marriage they realized that they had nothing in common. They had completely different personalities and mentalities. Clearly, they couldn't stay married just because hey both got transformed into a beast once a month. Their misguided fairytale was coming to an end. Then, when they were getting ready to file for divorce, Tala dropped the bomb. He still remembered the words: "Remus, I'm pregnant," blowing him away. Because of the baby, they decided to stick it out for a bit longer. They'd live as friends, not husband and wife though it was easier just not to file for divorce.  
  
Like all expectant parents, they fussed over everything. They got a room ready with their meager savings. They bought a highchair and bottles, bowls, and spoons. They were on like mad but they were excited. They poured over baby books, wanting to find the perfect name. The name Rollin Edward was the name for the baby if it was a boy. Rollin meant "Wolf" so they thought it suitable. Both secretly hoped, however, that it was a girl. Sohalia Rosaline Lupin. It, Sohalia was a Hindi name meaning "moon glow" . As Tala explained: "We should take something that we hate and turn it into something we love." Remus agreed.  
  
Unfortunately, their darling Sohalia's birthday was also Tala's death day. Father and daughter were left alone, sort of. It was tough. Remus had very little money. He lived in the muggle world but it was onerous. The two had to move into a shabby, little apartment in a bad neighborhood for a couple of years.  
  
Once a month, Remus would get a baby sitter to stay with Sohalia over night so he could go elsewhere for his transformation. He knew that the Wolfsbane kept him from being dangerous but you could never too safe. The baby sitter must have noticed but said nothing. That went on for 8 years. In those 8 y ears, Remus saved enough to move into a small, two-story house near work. It was tiny; downstairs had three rooms: kitchen, living room and office. Upstairs had three rooms: two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The little hut, nonetheless, was theirs and quite acceptable for the two.  
  
When Sohalia was eight she informed her father that she knew what was going on. He was taken aback and tried to deny it but the brainy little girl held up a bottle of Wolfsbane potion. "There's no use denying it Daddy. I've been tracking your "business meetings" for two months. They both fell on the full moon." He didn't deny it.  
  
She convinced him that she should help him. He refused at first but the want for human contact was just too great. He took her to the abandoned shack the next month. She brought a book, food, and a sleeping bag. "Sohalia, you are to stay away from me, is that clear? There are two rooms and you are not to go out of the one I appoint to you." She nodded resolutely.  
  
The next morning, when he woke up, he went to check on her. She looked at him with her big, blue eyes. Tears had clearly fallen down her cheeks. He expected her to run away from him. He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, how could he have been so stupid? Now she hated him. She did a very surprising thing, however. She got up off the floor and walked over to him. With a tentative hand, she caressed his cheek softly. "Does it hurt terribly Daddy?" she asked in a very small voice.  
  
He broke down. Tears fell down his face in torrents and he didn't think they'd ever stop. She was worried about him, his pain. She wasn't revolted by him; she loved him. He felt her small arms fold around his neck. He felt soft tears fall onto his head and they stayed like that for what seemed an eternity. When he finally broke the embrace he looked into her eyes, his eyes and smiled. "It doesn't hurt as badly as it did." She smiled her biggest smile.  
  
"That makes me so happy Daddy!" They walked home; her egging him on till they got through. Once inside she instructed him to lay on the couch. He watched her as she prepared him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He watched as she methodically cut off the crust and poured him a glass of apple juice. It was the meal he always prepared for her when she was feeling rotten. She put the two things on a tray and carried it in to him. To this day, PB&J along with Apple juice is his favorite meal.  
  
Over the next 9 years Sohalia enrolled in SMI- an American counterpart to Hogwarts. She stayed home and went to school in the day as was the custom in the States. Remus was exceedingly happy about that. He got a job at a Magical Creatures shop, easing his way back into the magical community. She went to the shack in the woods with him every full moon and stayed in the opposite room. She always made him dinner afterwards though it became a bit more sophisticated as she grew older.  
  
During the summers, starting when Sohalia was 13, she worked in the shop with her father. He guessed that nobody would think to look for him there and even if they did, they wouldn't be looking for Remus Lupin, father of Sohalia Lupin. As it went, they lead a pretty nice life. Of course, when the bills rolled around each month there was always that fear that there wouldn't be enough. Remus just thanked his lucky star every night that it had been Tala and not Sohalia that had died. He knew it was terrible but he had never loved Tala. Sure, he had liked her enough to get married but he hadn't ever loved her. Ther first time he saw Sohalia, though, his heart mealt.  
  
"I'm ready Dad, we can floo now," Sohalia said, walking up behind her father, fully dressed.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything Hallie?" he asked, giving her a skeptical look.  
  
"I grabbed a piece of toast on the way out. Go ahead, I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes and pushed him toward the small grate. She was a pretty girl, very pretty. She got her eyes from her father along with his height but that's where the similarities ended. One thing Tala had given was her looks. Sohalia had inherited her milky white complextion and wavy, brown hair. She had inherited her shapely yet small build and her big, full lips. Sohalia was beautiful, just plain beautiful. That was one thing none of Remus's coleages contested.  
  
He appeared in the shop and met the owner. Mr. Cape was an older gentleman. He knew a heck of a lot about animals (though not as much as Remus). He showed the werewolf mercy because his own son had been bit when he was 6. "Where is Sohalia? I was expecting her to greet the customers," Mr. Cape said, giving Remus a smile.  
  
"She's coming though I'm not sure I want her to be drawing in customers. You know that the customers she drags in aren't the type you want," Remus answered, half jokinly. Sohalia broke up the conversation when she tumbled out of the grate.  
  
"I have never gotten the hang of floo," she muttered, brushing off her blouse. She was wearing the purple blouse Remus had bought her for her 15th brithday paired with a pair of jeans and flipflops. She had her dark curls pinned back behind her ears. The long tresses hung to her waist because Remus had never felt the erge for her to get it cut.  
  
"Pleasant journey?" Mr. Cape asked, taking her bag and hanging it up.  
  
"As pleaseant as floo ever is. Dad, why don't you get an eye on that new shipment of blast-ended skroots that just came in." He smiled and nodded, ducking into the back room. "Do you want me to man the register Mr. Cape?"  
  
"Please, call me Peter."  
  
"Alright, do you?"  
  
"Yes, please do. Your apron is right there." He pointed a knobbly finger at a Kelley-green apron with the name "Karna" on it. She pulled it on and stood behind the register. "Good, good, just, you know, work your magic."  
  
"I don't know what kind of magic it is but whatever," she grinned. The old man was obviously horny but in a cute, somewhat harmless type of way.  
  
The day passed quickly. Buisness was normal if not robust. Sohalia didn't see her father very much over the course of the day. In fact, he didn't come from the back of the shop till lunch time. Since they had very little money, Remus always brought sack lunches which they ate in the park across from "Karna". It was quite enjoyable and Remus had learned to relish every moment he spent with his dearest.  
  
The afternoon arrived with heavier business then usual. It was so busy that Sohalia didn't notice a man with his son, pacing around the shelves on the left. She didn't notice either till they caught her at the register. "Hello, are you Sohalia Lupin?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" she felt her voice take on a guarded tone. These people were foreign. They sounded like they were from England, just like her father. The older had messy, black hair, was slightly short, and wore glasses over big, green eyes. The son looked virtually the same except with no glasses, slightly taller, and with blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, this is my son James. We're here to see your father........" 


	2. Returning Home?

"What do you want with Dad?" Sohalia asked, giving the older man, (Harry), a piercing look.  
  
"I'm an old friend. We've been looking for him for a little over 18 years now," he answered, returning her stare.  
  
"Do you want me to go and get Dad then?"  
  
"I'd be much obliged Ms. Lupin," Harry said, giving her a slight nod and a smile. She was a little more out-spoken then her father was. She was also beautiful, at least that's what James noticed.  
  
"How old is she Dad?" James asked, staring at Sohalia's retreating back.  
  
"She's 15, your age why?" Harry asked, giving his son a bemused look.  
  
"N-no reason," James blushed, his big, real, Weasley trait.  
  
"I think she'll probably be in your class when they come back to England." Harry spoke as if there was no question on the matter. Remus and Sohalia were to come back to England. If Remus couldn't find a job then Harry would pay for their expenses. They could easily live in Grimwald Place. It had not been inhabited for years because Harry couldn't stand the memories. If they didn't want to live there, Harry could easily pay for a little house near the Potter Estate. A moment later, Remus stepped through the door with his daughter. He looked pale. Harry noticed the wrinkles all over his face.  
  
"H-Harry, what are you doing here?" Remus asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm here to take you back! We've been looking for ever since you left!"  
  
"We can't talk about that here. I'll go tell Mr. Cape we're leaving early. We'll go to our house," he stated, retreating to the back room quickly. He emerged a second later with his coat and Sohalia's bag. "It's 24 Isle Rd." He grabbed a handful of floo powder and went through. Sohalia went next.  
  
The two Lupins only had to wait a few seconds before the Potters came tumbling through the fire, one at a time. Harry straightened up and looked around the room. "Please, Harry, sit down," Remus said in a monotone. Sohalia looked at his warily. He rarely was so subdued. He looked extremely tired and woebegone. Harry sat. "You can of course, sit down as well James," he added, seeing the gawky youth looking nervously around the room. He joined his father on the tattered, old couch. "Hallie, you can go now. You don't have to hear this." his voice was deep. He wasn't mad just terribly, terribly sad.  
  
"No Dad, I'll stay." He gave a nod and sat down on an overstuffed chair that had been Tala's. She squeezed in next to him, half beside, half on him. For a few minutes the two families simply stared at each other before Harry finally spoke.  
  
"We've been looking for you for a long time."  
  
"I didn't want to be found," Remus said quietly, averting his eyes from Harry to the floor.  
  
"Why'd you go?" Harry asked, looking down at his feet. Remus sighed and got up, walking over to the window.  
  
"Didn't you get the letter?" Remus asked, running his hands through his gray hair.  
  
"Of course I got the letter but it was a bit epigrammatic wasn't it!"  
  
"Harry, for the last time, I had not choice." Remus's voice was tired, so tired it scared Harry a little.  
  
"Yes you did!" he exclaimed none-the-less, his voice rising loudly. Sohalia stole a glance at James who was looking at this father with a mix of apprehension and bewilderment on his face. "Don't you see, I would have supported you if you couldn't get a job! Lord knows I had enough money, even then."  
  
"Harry, please try to understand. Do you know what it feels like to have to depend on someone that is pretty much your son? I wanted to get a way from that. I wanted to be the one doing the supporting for once." They both fell silent and Harry rose and walked over to Remus.  
  
"Look, I came here to get you to come back. We've been looking for you for a long time. Things have changed, you could get a job, especially with our help. In fact, the DADA position at Hogwarts is open again. I've been teaching there ever since Bearvolt left 2 years ago but I can't do that anymore. I've got to go back to the Ministry and do what I've been trained to do."  
  
"I don't want your pity Harry," Remus replied tersely.  
  
"It's not pity! In fact, you could put in your resume without a name and just see. Please Remus, we all need you back home. James has grown up without a Grandfather on my side. Sure Mr. Weasley-"  
  
"You married Ginny then?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be 18 years now. We've got three kids. James then Sirius, Remus and the baby, Lily. But how have you been? How did you get a kid and where's your wife?"  
  
"Tala died during child birth."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry's smile faded.  
  
"No, it's okay. We didn't really love each other. We liked each other find but we were going to divorce before we found out about Hallie. She was a werewolf as well."  
  
"Well you should come back because Sohalia needs us! She's never even seen Hogwarts!"  
  
"I'm quite happy actually!" Sohalia exclaimed. She felt the need to defend her father. He had always made sure she was happy. How dare the man intimate that he had done anything but? "Dad's done a great job!"  
  
"Hallie, it's fine," Remus said in a comforting voice. "Anyway Harry, it's up to Hallie. If she wants to go that's fine if she doesn't I'm afraid the answer is no." Harry looked over at Sohalia.  
  
"So, what do you want to do Sohalia. Do you want to stay here in the US or do you want to come back to England with us and be with family." Sohalia gave him a piercing stare. The only thing her father had not been able to provide was a big family. For the fifteen years of her life; it had just been the two of them. It would be nice, even if just for a bit.  
  
"Okay, we can try it," she said slowly. Harry's face broke into a grin and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I suppose you could call me Uncle Harry though we're not technically blood relatives. It doesn't matter. You met James right?" Sohalia couldn't help but smile at the excitement of the older man. "You'll love Hogwarts." She let out a small giggle as she saw him dance around the room. His son's face was beat red and was obviously trying not to smile. She looked over at her father.  
  
"Dad," she walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. He was crying slightly and she felt tears creep into the corners of her eyes. "This is a good thing, a very good thing."  
  
A/N- I know it's short but more's to come! R&R! 


	3. Weary Wolf Returns

Sohalia stumbled a bit before looking around. She was in a large front hall, even larger than the one at SMI. "Where are we?" she mumbled, not really expecting anyone to answer. She felt her dad at her elbow a second later though.  
  
"Hogwarts, my old school and, if we decide to stay, your new school." She smiled at him. It had taken a week for the two to pack their things. They left their house to the realtor, hoping that they wouldn't be crawling back there in a month or so. Strangely, it was Remus who had the misgivings. It shouldn't have surprised him; Sohalia had always gone with the punches; but it was still odd to him. She didn't appear to feel any pain about leaving their house and home.  
  
"It's HUGE!" she grinned and walked foreword in the direction of James. Harry stayed behind to help Remus with the luggage.  
  
"She always seems to leave me with these kinds of things," he muttered good naturedly.  
  
"Kind of like James," Harry added, shouldering a weightless duffle bag and a box of books. "The two of them seem to get along."  
  
"Yeah, James is a good kid and so is Sohalia. Why shouldn't they get along?" Remus asked, looking at Harry strangely. The young man seemed to be hinting at something but, for the life of him, Remus couldn't guess what. "I keep having to remind myself that you're not seventeen anymore." He added as an afterthought  
  
"I keep having to remind myself you're Remus Lupin, father of Sohalia Lupin," Harry countered, giving Remus a roguish grin.  
  
"Harry, why did we go to Hogwarts? Why not to your house or something?"  
  
"You'll see," Harry jogged on ahead, leaving Remus to catch up with him. When they got to the Great Hall, Remus did indeed "see" what Harry meant. The whole of Hogwarts' personnel as well as a few guests all gave him a huge cheer. He scanned the room for Sohalia and saw her off to the side, conversing with a tall, red-haired girl, James, and some other, miscellaneous teens.  
  
He was torn away from looking at his daughter by two arms clasping around his neck. He looked down and saw Hermione. "Hello Hermione," he smiled warmly at the girl. He noticed she was quite pregnant. She hadn't changed very much since her seventh year besides that though. She was still short with the same bushy hair that was now tied back. The only difference was the addition of a slim pair of glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Hello Professor," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I see you're expecting, congratulations!"  
  
"Yes, happy number five," she laughed and patted her bulging abdomen. "Ron and I are very excited; it could be the first girl."  
  
"Really? So you've got four boys?"  
  
"Yes indeed: Arthur, David, Ron Jr., and Alastor."  
  
"That's quite the brood," Remus smiled again, even broader. He imagined Ron and Hermione's kids would be quite interesting.  
  
"You have no idea," she stepped aside to let her husband in. Remus was surprised by a greeting much like Hermione's. It was, of course, hindered by the fact that Ron had a child hanging from the back of his neck and one firmly attached to his leg.  
  
"It's so good to have you back!" Ron exclaimed, smiling a huge, eye- to-eye grin. This is Ronny who's 5 and Ally who's 4."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ronny and Ally, I'm Remus," Remus extended his hand in greeting to the two who were now standing behind Ron's legs shyly.  
  
"I know!" Ronny exclaimed. "Mummy told us that you were our Uncle Remus. That's funny because all of our other Uncles have red hair. You don't have red hair."  
  
"Yeah but at least he has hair," Ally voiced timidly. "Not like Grandpa Arty." Remus let out a small laugh. Yep, definitely Ron and Hermione's children.  
  
"I think Arthur and David are around here somewhere," Ron mumbled half to himself. "Oy, Arthur, David, come over here." Remus was surprised that Arthur knew who was being called. It would get pretty confusing he guessed. "This is your Uncle Remus, the one about whom we've told you." The first and tallest, Arthur, looked like Ron and, subsequently, Ronny. David looked more like his mother and Ally. David even had the glasses to match.  
  
"It's good to meet you sir," David said, smiling and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well David. How old are you?"  
  
"Eleven, I'll be starting at Hogwarts next year!" he said proudly, pushing out his chest.  
  
"Ignore him," Arthur stated dryly. "I'm Arthur and I'm fifteen, same as James," he too extended his hand.  
  
"You'll be in my daughter's year too then."  
  
"Who's your daughter?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Sohalia, she's over there talking with James. She's the one with the long, curly, black hair. Sohalia was looking particularly pretty that night. She had opted for her flow-y, floral skirt and a simple, white T- shirt. She had her hair half-back. She laughed softly and her eyes crinkled, showing off her perfectly white teeth.  
  
"Oh," was all Arthur could say. He exited the company of his father and Remus to join that of Ms. Lupin and his best friend, James.  
  
"She's really lovely," Ron remarked, patting his old professor on the back.  
  
"I know," was his faint reply. "So," he said, smiling and turning to the red head. "How's fatherhood serving you? I daresay you've been doing it for about as long as me."  
  
"It's fantastic! Well, it is most of the time. I just, well, it's like my love for them is so big and so great that I can't possibly describe it, do you know what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah, all consuming."  
  
"Like if anyone tried to even touch Arthur, David, Ronny, or Ally, I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back. I'd kill them!" Remus laughed softly.  
  
"I completely understand. I think I'll call Hallie over here so you can see her. Oy, Sohalia!" he yelled across the room. She looked up and smiled at him. "Come here and meet Professor Weasley. She waved goodbye to James, Arthur and the girl (Risa, George's daughter). She glided over to her father Ron, and Hermione who had come back to join the conversation.  
  
"Hello Professor Weasley," she smiled, putting out her hand to Ron who hugged her instead.  
  
"Call me Ron out of school. You're family!" She smiled a true smile; one that reached up the crinkles in her eyes, a Sohalia smile.  
  
"I'm Hermione, the wife of this git," Hermione grinned. "I'm the Headmistress of Hogwarts and he's the Charms teacher." Hermione hugged her.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Headmistress-"  
  
"Hermione please."  
  
"Alright, Hermione," she smiled again. "I see you're expecting another?"  
  
"Yes, how'd you know I had any to begin with?" Hermione asked impishly.  
  
"Arthur pointed you out," Sohalia answered simply.  
  
"Come along Sohalia, we've got other people to meet. Bye Hermione, Ron; I hope we meet up with again this evening." The couple waved.  
  
"Who are we going to greet next Dad?"  
  
"Harry's wife, Ginny."  
  
"Virginia? Should I call her Virginia or Mrs. Potter-what?"  
  
"Well, you definatly shouldn't call her Virginia, her name's Ginevra. It's up to her with the other things. She's Ron's sister and James's mother obviously." They met the redhead with another redhead in her arms.  
  
"Remus!" she exclaimed, giving him a one-armed hug. "It's so smashing to see you! It feels like it's been forever! I heard about your little offspring, where is she?" Ginny looked around, obviously not registering that Sohalia was the "offspring" about which she'd heard.  
  
"She's right here. Ginny, meet Sohalia, my daughter." Ginny smiled.  
  
"My goodness! I never expected you to have such a grown daughter! She must be around James's age."  
  
"Yes, I'm fifteen. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Please, call me Ginny. This is Lily by the way. She's our youngest. I'm sure Sirius and the other Remus are running around here somewhere. I'm guessing they're out and about with one cousin or another."  
  
"How old are they?"  
  
"Oh, Sirius is eleven, just like David, and Remus is 7, a year older then Ronny." She was beaming. Remus wasn't sure if she was glowing just thinking about her babies or if she was simply glad to see him.  
  
For Sohalia and Remus, the night was a blur. People came to greet them; they reciprocated. They ate, or rather, Sohalia forced Remus to eat while taking a few bites of her own. Harry came by midway through the evening and stayed with them. The party went on for hours, stretching until the wee hours of the morning at which point everyone besides the Weasleys and Potters had gone back to their own beds.  
"I bet you're exhausted," Hermione said, smiling at the two. "I'll show you to your room. It's just for a little while but I think it'll do." Remus smiled gratefully and helped Sohalia to her feet .  
"Come on honey bunch. It's time to go to bed." Sohalia gave him a weak smile. She followed her father and Hermione with only a vague understanding and consciousness about what was going on. They got to their suite and Hermione took out a key.  
"I'm sorry but this room hasn't been used for a while. It might be a little musty but I think it'll do for the time being."  
"I'm sure it'll be great Hermione," Remus gave her a smile which she returned, swinging the door open with a flourish. Sohalia was too dazed to notice the magnificence of the room. The floor was completely marble with vast marble columns and great mahogany buttresses. The walls were made up of mahogany panels that were a deep, rich brown. The room into which they entered was the sitting room as it had a large, red, velvet couch with brown, leather armchairs sitting on either side. A large coffee table sat in front made of the same wood as everything else. A huge, red rug lay on the hearth with two red, velvet arm chairs. One wall held row after row of books that looked too ancient to name. As I said, though, Sohalia was not aware enough to take it in. She only half remembered stumbling behind Hermione into her room. She collapsed on the bed. In a dead sleep.  
"I guess she was really tired," Hermione whispered, sitting down opposite Remus in one of the fireside armchairs.  
"Yeah it's been a very long day," the aged Professor smiled softly at his former student.  
"She's great Remus, really she is. I'm going to leave you to sleep. The little one is wanting to be with Daddy." She grinned and patted her bulging middle.  
"Of course, goodnight Hermione. It's really wonderful seeing you all again." She smiled back warmly and moved toward the door.  
"It's wonderful to see you again too Professor." The door clicked closed and Remus went into Sohalia's room. He cracked a smile upon seeing her sprawled out in all directions. Her cloths from that day were still on her though a bit more crumpled then they had been that morning. He walked over to her and gently slipped off her shoes. He didn't feel right taking off her cloths anymore so he just straightened her into a natural position and tucked the sheets around her. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before tiptoeing out the door. He found his room quite acceptable and gratefully pulled on his tattered pajamas and climbed into bed. Whatever his qualms, it was still nice to back in the only place (aside from his and Sohalia's house) he had ever called home.  
  
A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. We just moved and it's taken forever to get on the internet! Hope you enjoyed the ficcey- R&R!!!!!  
-Lizzy 


End file.
